Opposites Attract
by OpenPervert-Chan
Summary: Naruto is the new transfer student at Konoha high and he has his sights set on a certain Uchiha. Will this hyperactive ball of sunshine get what he wants, or will he have to fight for it? Read to find out! Rating may change? NaruSasu! Yaoi! Awesomeness! XD
1. Target acquired

_**Opposites Attract**_

It was one month into the new school year at Konoha high and class 2-C was in an uproar, because they heard that two new transfer students were coming to their school and one was going to be in their class. Everyone was anxious about the transfer student's arrival, everyone except the antisocial and mysterious, Uchiha Sasuke, who was too busy sketching in his notebook to worry about the transfer student's arrival, but he had to admit that he was a little curious to see what he/she looked like.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl!" Some random girl wondered aloud.

"I hope it's a tall and handsome boy with amazing eyes and a hot body!" another random girl shouted.

"No! It should be a girl with long hair, a slamming body and a huge rack!" a random boy shouted gaining some whoops from some of the other boys in the class. Soon the class erupted into a battle of whether it would be a boy or a girl. The boys shouting, 'GIRL!' and the girls shouting, 'BOY!'

"Settle down class," a silver haired man, who was about twenty-seven, said as he walked into the classroom and leaned against his desk at the front.

"Wow! Kakashi-sensei is early for once," exclaimed a pink haired girl by the name of Sakura, and with that statement the class erupted in laughter, even the Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"That's only because of the transfer student," a blonde named Ino laughed out.

"Yeah, yeah, just settle down," Kakashi said as he then turned to the door and said, "Come in."

Everyone's eyes snapped to the door as it opened, even the Uchiha's. Gasps were heard throughout the room as all eyes were glued to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy standing before them.

"This is the transfer student," Kakashi said motioning his right hand towards the blonde, "Please introduce yourself," he finished, facing the blonde.

"Well, my name's Uzumaki Naruto but you can just call me Naruto. I'm seventeen years old. Me and my brother, Deidara, just moved here from Tokyo because of our dad's business. I LOVE RAMEN! and playing video games. My birthday's on October 10th… Oh and I'm gay," the class was eerily silence for what seemed like hours, processing what the blonde now known as Naruto had just said.

"WHAT!?" the class, mostly the girls, shouted in unison.

"I said. I'm. Gay. But don't worry, I don't see anyone in here that's my type," he said as he eyed the whole room, his eyes drifting from face to face before landing on the Uchiha's where it lingered for a few seconds before averting. 'Ok, maybe one,' Naruto thought to himself. Most of the boys relaxed upon hearing that they weren't Naruto's type while some (the closet gays) were a little disappointed but didn't show it. The girls were disappointed as well because they thought Naruto was hot but they didn't mind him being gay.

"Umm, you can have a seat now, Naruto. There's an open one next to Sasuke," Kakashi said pointing towards Sasuke, who was in the last row next to the window, so that Naruto knew where he should go. 'Hmmn, so his name's Sasuke…I like,' Naruto thought to himself as he went and sat down, a grin plastered on his face.

"Talk amongst yourselves and get to know each other," Kakashi said before he sat behind his desk and started to read a book he pulled out of his pocket. The class wasted no time and surrounded Naruto, asking random question.

"Are you _really_ gay?

"How long have you been gay?

"How old is your brother?"

"Is your brother the other transfer student? If so, what class is he in?"

"Is your brother gay as well?"

"What's your type?"

"What type of business does your father do?"

"Would you consider turning straight for me?"

"Yes, I'm _really_ gay. I've known I was gay for six years now, my father thinks I'm gay because I spend too much time with my mother. My brother is eighteen. Yes, he's the other transfer student, I think he's in class 3-B and he is bisexual but I think he's into boys more than girls though. I'm into the dark haired, mysterious, silent type. My father runs a weapons making company but don't worry he's very nice. Sorry, I'm not interested in girls," Naruto answered, chuckling at some of the questions. Sasuke couldn't help but listen in on the questions Naruto was asked, blushing when he said what his type was.

* * *

The class spent two hours interrogating Naruto, since Kakashi was their homeroom teacher as well as their first period English teacher. Soon the bell rang, indicating that class was over, and the students started to exit the classroom going to their respective classes.

"What class do you have next Naruto?" Sakura asked as she stood up from her seat beside Naruto.

"Gym," he answered.

"Us too! We should totally go together!" Ino exclaimed as she came up to stand right next to Sakura.

"Sure!" Naruto said and with that they picked up their bags and exited the class heading for the gym, not noticing Sasuke exiting the class quietly behind them, heading to the gym as well.

As they entered the gym they went to their designated locker rooms and changed into their gym uniforms, which the school provides. After changing, they all gathered in the middle of the gym where their teacher stood.

"Good Morning my youthful students!" their sensei, known as Gai, bellowed.

"Morning Gai-sensei," the students mumbled/groaned as a reply.

"Sadly, I have a staff meeting to attend right now, so play amongst your youthful selves until class is over," and with that Gai dashed out of the gym at lightning speed.

"Hey Naruto! Wanna play Basketball with us?" A brown haired boy with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks asked.

"Sure! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto said rushing over to where Kiba, the brown haired boy, was standing with a basketball in his hand. The girls quietly sat in the stands as they watched the boys play.

After about Forty-five minutes of playing, Naruto's team came out victorious beating Kiba's team by four points. The girls cheered loudly.

"You play pretty good for a gay," Kiba said grinning at Naruto.

"Umm… Thanks?" Naruto said not knowing if he should take that as a compliment or not.

Naruto had worked up quite a sweat from playing so he took off his shirt, which was a _very_ bad idea since all the girls seemed ready to rape him then and there. He had the body of a god with his well defined biceps and chiseled abs. Feeling the gazes of multiple people on him, Naruto turns around.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Naruto asked seeing a hungry gleam in the girl's eyes.

"I think you should put your shirt back on," Kiba whispered to Naruto. He obliged putting his shirt back on which earned some groans and protests from the girls. Naruto still felt a gaze on him though, so he looked around and found none other than Uchiha Sasuke staring at him. A grin stretched across Naruto's face and Sasuke quickly looked away, a deep blush on his face.

"Hey Kiba, why is Sasuke over there by himself?" Naruto asked not looking away from the Uchiha.

"Oh, him. I don't know. He's one of those antisocial types that don't talk much," Kiba said with a shrug.

"Hmmn," Naruto started to walk toward where Sasuke was sitting.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kiba shouted after Naruto but he didn't listen, he continued to walk towards Sasuke who had his head down.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat down next to him.

"…" Sasuke didn't answer, he was too shocked. He hadn't heard Naruto walking over.

"…Sasuke?" Naruto said as he peered under the Uchiha's bangs to see his face.

'Ok, calm yourself Sasuke, treat Naruto just like you treat the rest of the class,' Sasuke thought to himself before raising his head to reveal an expressionless face. And without a word he lefted, leaving Naruto behind.

"Playing hard to get are we Sasuke? Well, I like a challenge, so bring it on," Naruto said as he got up and walked back over to where Kiba was.

"Why did you go over there next to Sasuke?" Kiba asked as he saw Naruto approaching.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to make some friends, that's all," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Well, you're wasting your time since he doesn't have any friends nor does it seem like he plans to make any," Kiba said, eyeing Naruto suspiciously.

"We'll see about that," Naruto muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing," and without another word they lefted the gym, Kiba shrugging off Naruto's weirdness.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur to Naruto, all that was on his mind was Sasuke, Sasuke and more Sasuke. Not once in the rest of the school day did Sasuke talk to Naruto let alone looked in his direction so Naruto, being… well, Naruto, took it upon himself to make it his mission to get Sasuke to talk to him.

**Next chapter**: _Mission: Get Sasuke to talk to me_

* * *

**A/N: So here's another story for you guys. What do you think? Good or bad? Should I continue? I know starting a new story when I have unfinished ones is stupid but we all can't help but be stupid sometimes and writers block and school work are being bitches… Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**

**P.S: This is my first NaruSasu story. I'm so excited!**


	2. Mission: Get Sasuke to talk to me

**Chapter 2:_ Mission: Get Sasuke to talk to me_**

After a whole night of thinking (and researching), Naruto finally came up with a plan to get Sasuke to talk to him. It was quite simple really. Here are the steps Naruto came up with to see that his plan is successful.

Step 1: Find out Sasuke's likes and dislikes.

Step 2: Show some interest in what Sasuke likes.

Step 3: Now that we have a common interest we can talk!

Yes, it was just as simple as that but somehow Naruto is finding it difficult to even complete step 1.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I have something to ask you," Naruto shouted as he made his way through the crowded hallway towards Sakura. It was still 30 minutes before homeroom but the hallways were unusually crowded for some reason.

"What is it that you want to ask, Naruto?" Sakura asked, as she paused what she was doing do look at Naruto.

"Can you tell me _anything at all_ you may know about Sasuke, you know like his likes and dislikes, it's important," Naruto asked, heaving from exhaustion due to running around the hallways asking his fellow school goers the same question.

"Um… I don't know much about him other than the fact that he doesn't talk much and that he likes to keep to himself," Sakura answered truthfully.

"Urg!" Naruto groaned from frustration. He had asked everyone, and I mean everyone, in his class what they knew about Sasuke and all of them gave him the same answer as Sakura did.

"Why is it so important for you to know things about Sasuke anyway? Are you planning something?" Sakura asked, eyeing Naruto suspiciously.

"N-No, No, No! I'm not planning anything! I-I just wanted to get to know him better since we're classmates and all, ya know," Naruto replied nervously, further enhancing Sakura's suspicion.

"Hmmn… Well if you really want to know about Sasuke so much why don't you just ask his brother, he's in class 3-B," Sakura told Naruto, and without further ado, Naruto zoomed through the hallway towardx class 3-B. 'That's the same class as Dei-chan,' Naruto thought as he came to a stop infront of a door that was marked '3-B'. 'It's a good thing that Sakura-chan and Ino-chan showed me around the school yesterday, I probably would have gotten lost if they didn't.'

Opening the door to class 3-B, Naruto was greeted with silence as the class abruptly stopped whatever conversations they were having and turned their attention to him.

"Uh… Um–" Naruto started.

"Naru-chan!" A shout was heard from the very back of the class.

'That sounds like… "Dei-chan!" Naruto shouted back, making his way towards his brother while simultaneously avoiding all the curious gazes of his brother's classmates.

"What brings you all the way over here to my class, un? Do you miss your big brother already?" Deidara asked, a big grin plastered on his face.

"You wish! I actually came to look for a classmate of yours?" Naruto said, looking around the class room to try and see if he could find anyone that looked anything like Sasuke.

"Un? And who would that be?

"…" Naruto opened his mouth to answer but he didn't know what to say. 'How could I have forgotten to ask Sakura what Sasuke's brother's name was!?' Naruto thought, mentally slapping himself repeatedly.

"Let me guess, you don't know his or her name?" Deidara asked, laughing at his brother's stupidity. Naruto just hung his head, embarrassed.

"Well, just tell me what he/she looks like, you should at least know that, right?" Deidara asked, trying to help out his baby brother.

"Well…" 'I wonder if Sasuke's brother looks anything like him?' "He has raven hair, onyx eyes and um… that's all I know," Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. Deidara face palmed.

"Well, there's only one person in this class with raven hair and onyx eyes and that's – well speak of the devil," Deidara paused mid-sentence, directing his gaze above Naruto's head towards to door, "Tachi-chan!" and then he was off, racing over to where 'Tachi-chan' stood. Naruto followed at a slower pace.

"Morning Tachi-chan!" Deidara chirped.

"Hn." came 'Tachi-chan's' reply.

"What did I tell you about that?! 'Hn' is not a word so stop using it when addressing people," Deidara, also known as Die-chan, said as he reprimanded 'Tachi-chan'.

"Hn?" 'Tachi-chan asked. Deidara sensing his change of tone looked to see what caught 'Tachi-chans' interest.

"Oh I almost forgot, this is my baby brother, Naruto, Naruto this is Itachi Uchiha, he's the person you're looking for, right?" Deidara asked, just remembering that his brother was with them.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto stuttered out. Itachi stared at him, analyzing Naruto from head to toe. "So, um, Itachi-senpai, I just wanted to ask you about your brother…" Naruto started, getting more nervous by the second under Itachi's intense gaze.

"Hn?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, his interest peeked by the mention of his brother.

"… Well, we're in the same class and he doesn't talk much and I wanted to get to know him better but it seems like he doesn't want to talk to me, _at all_, so I just wanted to know if you could tell me his likes and dislikes so that I could know if we have a common interest, that would make it easier for us to talk, ya know?" Naruto said, eyeing Itachi expectantly.

Itachi just stared at him for what seemed like hours. Naruto was starting to feel like he wasn't going to answer, until he spoke up.

"Draw."

"Draw?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Sasuke likes to draw things, more specifically people, and he dislikes… talking," Itachi replied, his voice dripping with sexiness. 'I wonder if Sasuke's voice is as sexy as his brother's?' Naruto found himself thinking.

"Thanks Itachi-senpai! You were a big help," Naruto said just as the bell rang for homeroom rang, "Bye guys!" Naruto said, taking his leave and heading towards his classroom.

'It seems like otouto is about to make a new friend, how interesting," Itachi thought, a ghost of a smile on his face, as he watched Naruto run down the hallway to his classroom.

* * *

"So… did you ask Itachi-senpai about Sasuke?" was the first thing Naruto heard as he walked into the class. Before him stood Sakura, a hand on her hip awaiting his reply.

"Yep!"

"What did he say?"

"…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"… He said that Sasuke likes to draw."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Oh, nothing," Sakura replied and now it was Naruto's turn to eye Sakura suspiciously. 'She's hiding something from me, but what?'

"Take your seats everyone, class is about to begin," Kurenai-sensei said before Naruto got the chance to voice his suspicions. 'I'll just confront her about it after class' Naruto thought as he took his seat, which just so happen to be beside Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto quietly exclaimed.

"…"

'Still playing hard to get are we? Well that's about to change soon, very soon…' Naruto thought as he torn a page from his notebook and started to scribble on it. At hearing a page being torn from a book, Sasuke glanced to his left where Naruto sat, hunched over, scribbling on a paper. Sasuke was curious as to what Naruto may be scribbling on the piece of paper so he tried to crane his neck to see but it was useless.

After Naruto was finished with his scribbling, he folded the piece of paper and tossed in into Sasuke's desk. 'Open it,' Naruto mouthed to Sasuke, who was looking at him with a 'What the hell is this' look.

Reluctantly, Sasuke opened the paper to reveal a drawing. Naruto intently watched Sasuke to see what his reaction would be. Minutes passed with Sasuke just staring at the drawing, Naruto was starting to think that he was frozen but then he heard something, it was so faint that he thought he was imagining but as he looked at Sasuke more closely, he saw that Sasuke's shoulders were slightly rising and falling, indicating that he was silently laughing. 'Yes! I'm making progress!' Naruto thought as he mentally fist pumped the air, grinning from ear to ear.

As the saying goes, _Expect the unexpected_. Naruto should always keep this saying in mind because the unexpected is about to happen to him. He hadn't really expected Sasuke to laugh at his drawing much less comment on it but comment on it he did.

"You call this a drawing? *Scoffs* I admit that the overall drawing is slightly above average but your line work is so horrible that it's laughable," Sasuke had said, his voice acting as a gentle caress to Naruto's ear. 'Do may ears deceive me or did Sasuke just talk to me?' Naruto thought as his mouth hung open shamelessly from the shock. Sasuke had indeed talked to Naruto. Those were not the first words Naruto was expecting to hear from Sasuke but he wasn't complaining since got to confirm that Sasuke's voice was just as sexy as his brother's, possibly sexier.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, who was still staring at the drawing (scrutinizing it), with a smile, '_Mission: Get Sasuke to talk to me_ was a success! Now time to put _Mission:_ _Become friends with Sasuke_ into action!'

* * *

**Next chapter: **_Mission: Become friends with Sasuke_


End file.
